Cuckold
by Lightningbolt81
Summary: Penny and Bernadette cuckold their husbands.


The guys aren't sure why the girls asked the to the apartment but they're anxious. Especially since both Penny and Bernadette are dressed in lingerie.

Could they want an orgy Howard wondered excitingly. They already have a thing for nerds.

"Boy I'm sure you're wondering why we asked you here." Penny asks.

"A little."

"Well you see, we feel like you take us for granted and don't show the love you claim you have. "

"We understand you have your hobbies of comic books and video games."

"Don't forget sci fi." Bernadette chimed in.

"Of course. But we feel like at times you'd rather do that than takes out on a date or make loves to us." As Penny stressed the last part by running her hands over her body and then running her hand over Bernadette's causing the guys to get excited.

Oh my god they do. Howard thinks.

"What?" Howard asks as Leonard tapped him.

Oh please Leonard like I'm not supposed to look at penny, especially when she did that. He says to himself.

"We didn't realize."

"We'll try better." Howard chimed in.

"We like to believe you. However you need to be punished first."

Oh punish us Penny. Howard says to himself.

"Oh boys!" Penny calls out.

4 very tall black men come out. They had to be 6'4, 6'5 with athletic build. Did they hire some football or basketball players from USC OR UCLA? The guys thought.

"This is our punishment?"

"Penny we said we're sorry you don't need to hire some guys to beat us up." Leonard started to panick.

"That isn't your punishment." They'll be beating something up though she joked.

With a wink from penny to signal they're ready to start, the girls are on their knees pulling out 4 very hung black dicks.

"What's going on?" Leonard asked.

"This is your punishment."

"I'm not sure that's really the level of punishment for ignoring you 2."

"Well we think it is. So stand there or sit on the couch. But this happening and before you think of leaving. Take a look of the guys first."

Both guys sized them up. Looks like we're staying.

Leonard watched Penny just Bob her head at record speed. It's like she was wanting this. She was loving it. He should be upset yet he felt his crotch hardening.

As Howard watched Bernadette suck off 2 black men , he could tell she was really into it. Well she did sleep with one before.

As Leonard watched Penny he couldn't help but wonder if she's been with a black guy before. Second did she know them? If so how? Third he can't but help his pants feel tighter in his crouch area.

As Bernie can't get get enough of both black dicks in her face. Howard wonders if she ever got black dick out of her system.

"Howard?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't like this punishment."

"Me neither."

"Then why are you jerking off?"

"The same reason you I guess."

The guys aren't sure when but they're now sitting on opposite side of the couch watching their white wives suck 2 big black dicks while their pants are on the floor as the jerk off their tiny white dicks.

As both guys unloaded from each girl, the girls stand up. Then remove their lingerie.

"What's happening next?" Leonard asked while still stroking

Penny looks at her husband as he strokes his tiny dick. She's not surprised. She knew he'd enjoy it. Makes her enjoying this more.

Bernadette look at the same way at Howard, she knew as well. Plus if the interracial porn that had blonde women that looked like her or penny fucking black guys was anything to judge on Howard's computer.

"What you thought we'd just suck them off?"

"Not like you're not enjoying it." Penny said.

"Guys I hope your ladies have strong birth control." A deep voice said. With that the girls got in position.

Leonard couldn't help but picture trying to explain to Beverly why Penny just gave birth to a black baby.

Penny lowers herself on the guy and the other guy sticks his dick in Penny's mouth which she happily accepted, Leonard got harder as he watched and her muffled moans were heard.

Bernadette meanwhile lowered on the guy and started sucking the guys.

"Oh my God Leonard, this guy is huge."

"Howie. He's definitely bigger than Glenn and Glenn was BIG."

"Look they're cumming."

"You like that black dick don't y'all?"

"We want to hear you beg for it."

"I want that big black cock in my white pussy!" Penny shouts with that the guy shoots his load in her.

"I Fucking want that big black dick in my tiny white Pussy!" Bernadette shouts as she cries out and the guy unloads.

The guys switch positions.

The guys slap both girls asses, which made them wetter.

"You like our big white asses don't you?" Penny asks.

Causing the guys to slap them a more times

As the black guys continue to fuck their white wives Leonard and Howard and jerking off at the couch. They should not like this, but they are as they can blame their bodies reaction for it, but they'd be lying as they love watching what's going on.

"Leonard they've stretched me so much I'm not sure I'll feel you again." Penny told her husband.

"Howie I agree with her, these guys are massive."

Before long the guys are having them beg for it again.

"Give me that black dick in my pussy. Give your black sperm." Penny shouts as the guy unloads in her and the guy she was sucking her off unloads in her face and mouth.

"I want that black dick in my pussy. Put that black sperm in me." Bernadette shouts as the guy inside of her unloads as does the guy she was sucking.

"Leonard if you're done jerking off, come clean me off." Penny looks down at her pussy. Damn he left a lot.

"Thank you Leonard." She says after he cleans the black sperm off his wife.

"Howie could you do the same."

As he makes his way off after grabbing a towel.

The guys hardly ever cum inside, but they did instruct to do that. They sure hope they're not only on the pill but have good ones.

"Ladies if you want to pertake in another cuckhold let us know. We also have events for swingers as well."

"Thank you, we'll keep that in mind."

With that the guys left.

As the girls lay there exhausted, tired and worn out on the floor. That was the best time of their lives.

The guys didn't know but the girls just wanted to fuck a couple tall and hung black guys and was even more exciting with their husbands not just watching but enjoying it as they jerked off to it.

"Leonard that was fun." She said exhausted.

"I hope you learned your lesson." She told her husband.

"We did."

"I want to do that again." She tells Leonard.

Xxxx


End file.
